deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by Wassboss) Grevious stands at the front of the massive ship that has crash landed a few miles away from his base. The ship was heading right for his base but thanks to a couple of missiles the ship has crashed safley away from his stronghold. Many droids have tried to investigate the ship but they have all dissapeared or been found by other search parties; Sliced cleanly in two. Now grievious has come here, alone, to find the creature that lives inside this ship and eradicate him. He takes out his E-5 blaster rifle and catiously puts his first leg into the ship. Nothing happens so he puts his second leg in and waits but again nothing happens. Grevivous fully enters the ship and suddenly he hears a bang coming from somewhere further in the ship and immideatly raises his rifle but nothing appears in the corridor in front of him. Grevious continues forward and finds himself in a large room, full of old control panals and half destroyed robots. Grevious survays the room but seeing nothing of great importance and turns to leave. However his ears pick up the sound of rustling and he turns his head slightly and spots and red ruby pointing right at him. He hits the ground just as red beam flies over his head, disintergrating the body of one of his dead droids. Scrambling to his feet grievous fires back but the heaps and piles of electrical eqiuptment means he can't see where his opponent is. Grevious turns on his heels and runs back out of the room, heading back to the entrance of the ship. He hears the smash of things being smashed out of the way and looks back to see a huge squid faced creature, running after him. Greivous fires more shots from his rifle but the huge being somehow manages to dodge the lasers and disintergrates his rifle with another red beam. Grievous dodges more red beams and slowly unholsters 4 blaster pistols. When he reaches the exit of the ship he turns around and fires at the huge being who is still following him, scoring many hits. However the giant is ignores them and slams into him, smashing the droid general out of the ship and into a sand dune. Grevious pulls him self out of the sand and holsters his pistols. Realising this is a close range game he takes out his lightsabers and twirls them around before charging at the giant squid who stands thier clamly, smiling evily. Just as he is about to reach his opponent his eyes light up a light shade of red and beams shoot out of his eyes which greivous barley manages to block with his lightsabers. Grievous slowly pushes forward with his lightsabers untill he is a few centimetres away from his huge opponent. Quick as a flash he pulls his lightsabers away and plunges one into the alien's leg. Vilgax roars in pain and smacks grievous away and takes out his Sword. "Prepare to be vanquished at the hands of vilgax" he shouts and, also igniting his shield he charges at the droid general, who stands his ground, lightsabers held confidently in front of him. Vilgax swings his sword at grievous, who despite his best efforts has a bit of his top left arm sliced off. The cyborg goes crazy with his lightsabers but most of his attacks are blocked by the yellow shield on vilgax's left hand and the few that do hit thier mark only do minimal damage. Vilgax pushes on his shield just as grievous hits it again, sending a shock wave and knocking him off his feet. Vilgax slices off one of his arms and almost stabs him through the chest, but grievous rolls out of the way and the sword leaves a clean cut in the sand below. He hurls a thermal detonator at vilgax who tries to block it with his shield but it sticks to it and explodes, sending vilgax flying backwards and smashing into the side of his ship. The huge alien pulls himself off the side of the ship and wobbles around a bit before regaining his balance and charging at grievous, dodging the two lightsabers and slamming grevious onto the floor, pinning him dwon under his huge mass. Grievous tries to squirm out of the hold but vilgax is too strong and he can't break free. Vilgax grabs his head and smiles evily. "I'm gonna crush you head in my hand" vilgax snarls "then i'm gonna smash you little body into a pulp". "In your dreams" grievous shouts and punches vilgax in the face, knocking him back. Vilgax is suprised at the strength of the small robot and this gives grievous all the time he needs. He leaps up into the air and thrusts his three remaining lightsabers into vilgax's stomach. Grievous then pulls out his lightsaber and slashes and stabs the squid warrior untill he falls to the ground, never to rise again. Grevious smiles and sheathes his lighsabers before making his way back to his base. WINNER: GENERAL GRIEVOUS Expert's Opinion Even though vilgax was bigger and stronger it was the grievous's close range fighting skills and the powerof teh thermal detonator that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage